wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Keira Paguio
Princess Keira '''(real name, '''Keira Bianca Paguio) is the protagonist of Criminal Case. She is the third and only daughter of King Wave, ruler of the undersea kingdom of Atlantis. Keira lived through much of her young life with a passionate - yet forbidden - admiration of the human world, and longed to someday experience life on the surface. Background Physical appearance Keira is a very beautiful teenage mermaid-fairy hybrid with a triangle figure, fair skin, light green eyes and light pink lips. Keira’s original most defining feature is her short dark black hair with a bang at her left until it become fully long, flowing, thick, dark black hair when she was swimming on the waterfall. From childhood to her teenage years, she wore a lavender top with texture of fish scale. As a child, her lips were the same color as her lip as a teenager. From the waist down, she has a dark blue horizontal fish-like tail with sea green scales. She most likely has the reproductive organs of a tropical fish, she also had medium blue fairy wings. She is also shown to be fairly tall in human form, being only a few inches shorter than Luke, himself a fairly tall human. When Keira becomes a human, the only article of clothing she wore was her top but wears an old sail from a shipwreck into bikinis, fashioned by herself. Keira wears her primary outfit consisting of a lavender shirt underneath white sleeveless top with the words "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME" in LEGO-stylized letters, blue shorts with texture of fish scales and blue dollshoes which reference the colors of her mermaid form. She has a seashell necklace with two dark green bead on the two sides of top edge of it. Whenever she was in hygiene, she wearing towel. Being prepared for dinner, she wears a red strapless dress with light red waistband until, during her date at drawbridge set by Scott Jones and his father, David Jones. Getting ready for bedtime, she wears the pajama that consisting of dark grey tank with dark blue hems and a logo of Sons of Garmadon, a biker gangs and light blue pants. Powers and Abilities Although she is half-fairy, half-mermaid, she has demonstrated some unique abilities of her own that make up for what she lacks in training. Scott also state that Keira had unlocked the several potential during the event between The Little Merfairy and Keira Paguio’s Incremental Adventure. * Invulnerability: Keira is completely unaffected by things such as: many stage bags dropped above, a rhino ramming into her at full speed, explosions, etc. * Superhuman Speed: As a human, Keira uses her speed, often pursuing on Luke or others (friends or villains). She also has the ability to run on water as well despite being a mermaid. ** Superhuman Speed: As a human, Keira uses her speed, often pursuing on Luke or others (friends or villains). She also has the ability to run on water as well despite being a mermaid. ** Speed Swimming: Keira’s powerful and streamlined tail and huge flukes can propel her through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace and agility. She can swim at taspeed of 600 km/h. Keira can engulf her body in bubbles and use herself as a jetstream to swim even faster. Like a dolphin, their fins can propel them high out of the water. ** Immense-Superhuman Strength: Keira considerably stronger than a muscular grown man due to living at such great depths. She can be able to pick up anything huge and heavy, destroy large constructs, etc. Keira is also shown that she very powerful then humans when she attacked them. However, her upper body strength is nothing compared to the power of her tail which, with a few hits can break a metal door or break through a wall of ice. One hit from a her tail fin can knock out a military frogman. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.